


Prompts or Mixen!

by FireSoul



Series: FireSoul's Tumblr Prompts! [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, drunk mick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-02-23 10:45:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13188444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireSoul/pseuds/FireSoul
Summary: A collection of prompts regarding Mixen (or Vixenwave, Foxfire, whatever you prefer to call them) that I've received over on Tumblr! Name over there is firesoulstuff if you have any requests!





	1. What We Had

**Author's Note:**

> Someone finally gave me a Mixen prompt!
> 
> wicked-laugh asked for Mixen 134 "Was I really that drunk?"

Her door is closed, and he doesn’t know why he would’ve expected it to be open. Last night is a blur to him, more than his memories usually are, but through the haze of yelling and anger one image is burned into his mind.

Amaya looking up at him with tears shining in her eyes.

Tears that he put there.

After that it just gets worse, the fuzzy memories making him cringe and hate himself even more because despite the haze he clearly remembers her looking up at him with tears in her eyes and how he handled that, with the whole team around to watch.

He shouldn’t even be here. He has no business standing in front of her closed door at this early hour. He should just wait around the training room for her to show up and then allow her to beat him senseless. Hell, if she won’t beat him senseless he’ll find someone who will; maybe Sara would be willing.

More memories from last night resurface with that thought as if summoned by it, Sara will definitely be willing.

Or Pretty, after last night he’d be more willing to do it than usual.

He can have his ass handed to him later, he decides. First he has business here.

“Amaya,” He calls softly, almost scared, his knuckles rapping lightly on her door, “Can I come in?”

“Yup,” Her voice calls from within the room without hesitation, something that surprises him, but Mick opens up her door anyway and finds her sitting on her bed with a tablet in her hands, probably reading.

She looks up at him over the edge of the tablet, not putting it down just yet. She’s still in her pajamas so she hasn’t left her room at all this morning, meaning she’s avoiding someone.

That or she wanted him to come to her.

“Yes?” She prompts him with a raised eyebrow, forcing him to move his stiff body from the doorway and into the room, his hands awkwardly clenching and unclenching.

Oh yeah, she definitely wanted him to come here.

It’s quiet for a minute after the door closes, her watching him and him looking anywhere but at her.

“I’m uh… I’m sorry about what I said last night.” He finally mumbles and she raises a skeptical eyebrow.

“You’re sorry?” She doubts, but he nods and finally brings his eyes to meet hers; he is sorry.

“I shouldn’t have said anything.” He goes on and finally she sets her tablet down, rising off her bed she approaches him and suddenly he’s looking away from her again, until she’s right in front of him and he has no choice but to look at her.

“Do you remember what you said?” She asks and, shamefully, he nods.

“Was I really that drunk?” He asks because sure, he knows how drunk he was. More drunk than he had intended to get but still sober enough to remember all of his mistakes in the morning. But if she has to ask about it… well, he can’t help but wonder what it must have looked like to her.

 

* * *

 

_The prohibition era, ironically, has more drinking than perhaps any other time period the team has visited. After a more or less successful mission Sara decided that they deserved a few hours to enjoy themselves in New York during the 1920’s. Most of them took advantage of the time out, but by the late hours of the night the majority of the crew had made their way back to the ship and were winding down from the night by hanging around in the library. Amaya wasn’t sure why exactly, though she suspected it had something to do with the fact that Leo skipped out on the night of partying and spent it in the library, then Ray and Nathanial started talking to him when they returned, and the others just sort of continued congregating in there._

_Anyway, it was getting late when Mick, the final member of the team, stumble through the door._

_Sporting a cut on his eye._

_“Mick?” She asked, straightening up in her chair, “What happened?”_

_“Fight,” He grunted, “Some asshole called the cops, whole bar turned into a warzone.”_

_“Are you ok?” Ray asked but Mick frowned._

_“You don’t care,” he grumbled, “None of ya care ‘bout me.”_

_“Mick,” Amaya said, almost scolding, as she rose from her seat but his frown only deepened, if that was even possible._

_“None of ya give two shit ‘bout me,” He slurred on, looking around the room without his eyes ever settling anywhere._

_“Mick come on, you know that’s not true.” Nathanial interjected from his seat; Mick huffed._

_“If they’d put me in jail tonight you’d have left me here, not bothered to spring me in the mornin’.” He insisted, to which Sara rolled her eyes from her own seat on the couch._

_“You’re drunk Mick, more than usual; we would never leave you behind.” She promised indulgently and finally Mick’s eyes settled onto her, though they narrowed considerable._

_“You hearing yourself Boss?” He questioned incredulously, “More drunk than usual,” He mocked her, “I wasn’t drunk when we signed on for this!” He shouted this time, and with his shout the tension in the room seemed to grow exponentially. “You remember those days Boss?” He demanded, “Back when you were just Blondie? Back before the pirates? Before the Oculus?” He continued to demand and Sara fixed him with a glare to warn him that he was treading on thin ice._

_“Mick,” she said sharply, another warning._

_“No!” He yelled, ignoring her tone. “You guys keep pretending like everything around here is fine,” His voice had gone back down from yelling to a very angry growl. “This idiot,” he went on, pointing to Leo, more or less. “Hasn’t even been here a week and he knows we’re all a mess.”_

_“Mick-” Amaya finally started, finding her voice, only to be silenced by Mick’s accusing finger changing direction to her._

_“You,” he raised his voice again. “You’re one to talk. You acted like you cared, but then as soon as Pretty Boy over here looked at ya that was it.”_

_“Mick,” Sara said sternly, even more so than before, but it was useless, and Amaya watched as he stalked menacingly towards her._

_“You think you’re a hero Amaya,” He sneered mockingly, leaning down into her face. “But you know better than anyone here about the animal that keeps me up at night, about what it does to me, what it turns me into, and you just turned your back.” She didn’t want to cry, she really didn’t, but as her vision clouded over and she found herself sniffling she knew it was too late for that._

_“Mick that’s enough!” Nate shouted, pulling him away from her._

_“That’s right,” The drunken man growled as Nathanial started telling her not to listen to him, that he had no idea what he was saying. “I’m the bad guy, again.” He said as he left, stumbling out of the room the very way that he came._

 

* * *

 

“You weren’t sober,” she finishes the tale of last night. He does remember all of it, but as bad as it felt when he woke up this morning it somehow feels even worse hearing it from her.

“I know,” he mumbles dejectedly, looking down at the floor before bringing his attention back up and rubbing a hand over his head to the base of his neck. “I also know what I said wasn’t right and-”

“No,” She cuts him off, her arms folded over her chest and her head shaking, eyes serious even as they met his surprised expression. “You could’ve found a better way to say it, but you’re right. I haven’t been fair to you.”

She’s gives him a minute to respond to that, but he doesn’t. He can’t. He just stands there, stunned, because of all the things he expected she might say to him this morning that certainly wasn’t on the list.

“We were friends Mick,” she says when she realizes that he’s going to remain silent, a wistful look in her eyes and a smile to match on her face. “And you’re right; I made some mistakes. I should’ve seen that Nathanial was taking too much of my time when we started seeing each other, and you should’ve been the first person I went to when I came back having trouble with my powers.”

“Amaya-”

“But,” she doesn’t let him interrupt, “Something tells me there’s a little more behind your drinking, and your burns, than just the animal inside you.” It isn’t a question, but he nods anyway, noticing for the first time how close she’s stepped to him, standing just inches away from him with the kindness that she used to show him shining in her eyes. “So what do you say we start over?” She asks, “No more secrets between us?”

He nods again, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips, because how can it not? “No secrets.” He agrees and with a smile of her own Amaya wraps her arms around him, an embrace that he gladly returns, holding her tight against him and pressing a light kiss into her hair.


	2. Sharing a Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> agentmarymargaretskitz asked for mixen "I need to tell you something"

It’s late, but Zari’s been having trouble sleeping recently, so she almost doesn’t care. It’s been a few weeks since they took down Mallus, and a rough few weeks at that. First there’s dealing with the aftermath of the battle with Mallus, as he wasn’t what anyone was expecting. Not to mention that some of them barely made it out alive, and then to top it all off it was only a few days later that they were fighting Kuasa when she suddenly dropped into a seizure. After getting her back to the Waverider Gideon revealed that there was nothing she could do for the woman, but that the timeline was starting to cement without Amaya in her proper place and thus Kuasa was going to fade out of existence sooner rather than later, as was Mari.

Needless to say, Amaya was back in Zambesi within an hour.

They’ve all been adjusting to her departure. Zari misses her; she was one of her closest friend’s on this ship. Nate has been pretty quiet about it, but things between him and Amaya never really got back to anything beyond teammates, especially after she started spending so much time with Mick.

They weren’t dating, not officially, but the feelings were visible. As the mission against Mallus went on they spent increasing amounts of time together, and one would have to be both blind and stupid to miss the longing ways the two looked at each other. Mick was the one who carried Kuasa back to the Waverider after she collapsed, sprinting as if it were one of their own in his arms, not their enemy.

She’s still here, Kuasa, still unconscious in the med bay. They’ve determined it’s going to take some time for the timeline to realize Amaya is back where she belongs. They make sure to check in on her status at least once a day.

That’s where Zari finds Mick.

He’s hunched over the med bay’s computer, still dressed from the day, and focused so intently on whatever is on its screen that he hasn’t even noticed her watching him from the doorway.

“How’s she doing?” She finally breaks the silence and Mick looks over at last, but only for a second before he returns his focus back to whatever he’s doing.

“Unstable, still.” He grumbles and Zari frowns, but it’s a better answer than dead.

“She’ll get better,” she doesn’t know if she’s looking to reassure him or herself, but it doesn’t much matter considering it isn’t working on her and he isn’t paying attention. “Mick,” she tries but still nothing, “Come on, go to sleep. Gideon’s promised to let us know if anything changes in here. Staring at her charts isn’t going to make her wake up any faster.” She knows reason, while normally a surprisingly efficient tactic with Mick, isn’t going to do her any good here, but she tries anyway. She can’t force him to go to his room and sleep, but he needs to. “I miss her too,” she tries, obviously no longer meaning Kuasa, but she still gets nothing from Mick.

Heaving a sigh she puts her protest on hold and sinks into the chair beside Kuasa, eyes studying the other woman’s sleeping form. It’s funny, how when she’s asleep and the only thing they have left of their friend, she almost doesn’t look deadly.

A grunt from Mick snaps Zari from her daze; he’s grabbing something from the printer and scribbling something else onto the bottom of it with a pen before folding up what must be another copy and slipping it into his pocket.

“Come on,” he orders as he stalks past her, stopping in the doorway when she doesn’t immediately get up.

“Where are we going?”

“Jump ship,” he answers simply.

* * *

 

“Amaya! Look at this!” With a roll of her eyes Amaya looks over at Foyinsola for the sixth time to see the latest, unfortunate, spider that has been picked up by the little boy. “Look how many legs it has!”

Eight, for the record. It has eight legs. Same as the previous five along with every other spider in existence.

“All the better for crawling into your ear if you don’t put it down,” she halfheartedly scolds and her young friend makes a face at her before returning the arachnid to the dirt.

“I’m going to look over there for treasure.” He announces and Amaya can’t fight the amused smile on her lips, he is supposed to be helping her wash the clothes but that only lasted about seven minutes before he lost interest and began playing his imaginary games.

“Just be careful,” She doesn’t mind him not helping, even if his mother would be having a stroke at the sight of him goofing off when he’s supposed to be doing chores. He’s a child, and Amaya intends to allow him to be one while under her watch.

The familiar sound of an engine suddenly interrupts her thoughts, one that sends a chill down her spine and draws just as much excitement from her as it does fear. Looking around it doesn’t take her long to locate the source of the sound; a jump ship from the 22nd century isn’t exactly inconspicuous in the middle of the clearing. The hatchway door opens and the sight of both Zari and Mick greets her, and she just smiles. They smile back, Zari rushing off the small vessel first and engulfing her in a tight hug.

“I’ve missed you,” she murmurs into her ear.

“”I’ve missed you too,” Amaya returns before pulling back and moving to hug Mick, who holds her almost desperately.

Not that she isn’t holding to him with an equal grip.

“What’s going on?” She asks as soon as she pulls away from Mick. “Are Kuasa and Mari-?”

“They’re fine,” Zari interrupts, before looking at Mick as though for confirmation, but not waiting for it and instead deciding to continue. “The timeline is still being sorted out, but they’re going to be ok.”

Amaya exhales a breath of relief at that; feeling like a huge weight has left her shoulders. She hasn’t met anyone since returning home, even if it hasn’t been very long it’s still been worrying her that she may have accidently missed her chance, that she may have already cost her daughter and granddaughters’ their existences by traveling through time when she did.

But, if her granddaughters are indeed fine, that means her friends must have another reason for being here.

“Guys,” she starts, sadly. “Whatever is going on, I can’t get back on that ship.”

“That’s not why we’re here,” Zari quickly assures her, looking up at Mick again and then back to Amaya. “I’m just… I’m just dropping him off.”

She looks like she wants to cry, which is definitely not like Zari, and then even stranger she turns and gives Mick a hug that he returns.

“Take care of yourself, ok?” She asks of him as they pull apart and he nods, asking her to take care of the team in return. With an awkward wave and a quick “bye” Zari then heads back to the jump ship, leaving a very confused Amaya behind her.

Along with Mick.

“Mick-” She cuts herself off, because she has no idea what to say, or what’s going on for that matter. “You can’t be here.” She finally decides on. It was hard to leave the team, but almost impossible to leave him. She can’t deny the road they were starting to go down, nor can she deny how badly she wanted to go there. But destiny has other plans for her, no matter how much it might hurt.

“I need to tell you something,” he says, looking almost uncomfortable and yet hopeful all at once. “After you left,” he starts, “Kuasa didn’t get much better-”

“But Zari said-” She starts to interrupt but stops when he holds up a hand.

“She’s still there, but Gideon hasn’t been able to stabilize her. Couldn’t figure out why, then I started thinking about the place you and me both knew we wanted to go if you could’ve stayed-”

“Mick,” she’s desperate to not let him finish, to not have to tell him _again_ all the reasons they can’t be together.

“So I went to the med bay, and I ran a test.” He says; set on not letting her stop him from saying whatever it is he’s insisted he needs to. He does, however, pause for a second, pulling a paper from the pocket of his jacket and carefully unfolding it before handing it to her.

He remains quiet while she reads it, once and then twice, trying to understand what it is. It’s a sheet of numbers, and abbreviations, and names. Two names actually, his and Kuasa’s. There are words on the paper as well, words that she understands but her brain won’t process, because it would mean… it would mean something impossible.

“Guess she needs both her grandparents in 1942 to get stable.”

Amaya could swear that her heart has stopped.

Mick is Kuasa and Mari’s grandfather.

Mick is her daughter’s father.

Mick, she can be with Mick. The universe is going to allow her that.

Without thinking through what she’s doing Amaya finds herself laughing and grabbing him by the lapels of his jacket, crashing her lips onto his. She feels him smiling into the kiss and feels his hands grab onto her hips, and it all feels so much better than any other time she’s kissed him before because this time she knows it will last.

By the time she pulls back from the kiss, breathless, they’re both grinning from ear to ear.

“And you’re ok with this?” She has to ask, despite knowing that he wouldn’t be here if he wasn’t.

“Course I am,” He promises her, pressing another kiss to her forehead. “More than ok, I can’t wait.”

She can’t help but to giggle at him, because this is all still a little surreal to her. She doesn’t have to leave Mick behind.

“Alright,” a new, and rather annoyed sounding, voice demands and cuts through their little haze of a reunion and has them both noticing that Zari has returned, dragging a giggling Foyinsola behind her. “Whose responsible for my stowaway?”


	3. The Engine Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> agentmarymargaretskitz asked for mixen "We're gonna be ok"

One of these days the ship is going to stop falling apart.

Granted, that day will probably be when it becomes broken beyond any hope of repair, but still.

Today, however, is not that day. Today is a day that’s a little too much like déjà vu in Mick’s opinion. They came out to the dark vacuum of space to deal with some Time Pirates and said Time Pirates hit them with a blast right in a weak spot, the same spot they were hit last time. While most of the team fought the pirates Mick and Amaya made the same stupid mistake that Sara and Snart did the last time this happened; they thought they could fix the hole, and they were wrong.

Now they’re sitting in the engine room while Haircut prepares to go out and re-patch the hole from the outside.

He should’ve brought his gun; at least then they might be able to keep warm.

“Do… Do you think he’ll fix it?” Amaya’s question breaks him out of his thoughts, her big doe eyes looking up at him as her whole body shivers.

He grunts and leans forward just a bit, just enough to slip out of his jacket. They’re sitting side-by-side against some crates, slowly freezing. “He will,” he promises while guiding her into his jacket, ignoring the fresh wave of the cold that hits him and instead focusing on the way Amaya is nearly drowning in his jacket.

If his last thoughts are that she looks adorable, even while freezing, well that’s ok.

“He got Sara and Snart out of here once, he’ll get us too. We’re gonna be ok.” He continues, and he hopes that he’s at least a tiny bit more convincing to her than he is to himself, because he may not be an engineer but even he knows that the more times you’ve tried to fix something the harder that it gets.

“I hope so,” she says through another shiver, pulling his jacket even tighter around herself. “I really don’t want to freeze to death in here.”

“Me either,” he agrees easily and she snuggles closer to him.

The minutes tick by, followed by the hours; hell it feels like they’ve been sitting in here for days without anything changing. Their comms froze a long time ago, so they don’t have any contact with the rest of the team, though Mick is certain that at the very least Sara is trying to get them out of here as quickly as possible. When another violent shutter passes through Amaya’s body he finds himself using the arm he has around her shoulders to help guide her into his lap, wrapping himself as tightly around her as he can to keep her warm.

She looks up at him through half-lidded eyes when he does this, and he sees little bits of frost beginning to form on the tips of her lashes. He wants to brush them away, but his arm is frozen stiff around her and he doesn’t relish the idea of trying to move his hand. After a second she nuzzles her head into his chest, looking for some trace of warmth.

“Just hold on,” he murmurs, his chin resting atop her head and his grip tightening on her, refusing to let her slip away from him.

“I don’t want to go back,” she all but whispers in a strangled voice, and at first he’s terrified by that statement, confused by what she could mean by it. “To Zambesi,” she squeaks and he relaxes a little, but not much. “I know I have to, but…” She trails off, shaking her head against him. “I don’t want to.”

He doesn’t know what to say to that. He knows what he wants to say; he wants to tell her to screw any idea of a destiny and just live her life. He wants to tell her to stay on the Waverider with the team, that they need her, that he needs her. But he also knows that she won’t listen, that she loves Mari and Kuasa too much to take them out of existence.

With another shuttering breath she sags heavily against him, probably still awake but that isn’t going to last much longer at this rate. With no other ideas on what to do Mick tightens his grip on her even more as he presses a kiss to her stiff hair.

The action practically freezes his lips, but he forces himself to pull back. He tries to think of something to say, but he can’t. So he starts rocking back and forth, hoping that the team will get to them soon.


	4. Two Worlds, One Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> agentmarymargaretskitz requested Mixen prompt number 39: "I wish we could stay like this forever"

She shouldn’t have done it.

She knows it, Sara knows it, everyone knows it, actually, but she just couldn’t help herself. Kuasa, while her actions have been harmful and desperate, she had her heart in the right place. All she wanted is to save her home, her family, and all the people who will lose their lives on the day Zambesi burns to the ground. Maybe a part of her was selfish for wanting to grant herself a second chance at a happy childhood, but Amaya can hardly fault her for that. She wants her granddaughter to have that chance, to be able to grow up surrounded by a family who loves her. But if Zambesi never burns then Mari will never be adopted by the McCabe’s or become the Vixen of Detroit, and all of the people who she’s helped will pay the price. And Kuasa… she’ll fall down a path that will ultimately get her killed, twice.

That’s why she’s done what she’s done.

Ok, so she sent Zari to do it, because she knew that if she herself traveled to the day Zambesi will burn she wouldn’t be able to resist helping. But she can’t, she won’t, allow her destiny to force her to decide which of her granddaughters’ lives a happy life, not anymore.

So now she’s here, in her quarters, with a four-year-old Kuasa sleeping in her lap after crying herself into exhaustion.

Sara’s pissed she’s removed her granddaughter from the timeline, but sympathetic, and left with the announcement that she is going to be monitoring the timeline obsessively for the next few hours.

When the door opens Amaya glances up, though just barely, and after seeing that it’s Mick standing in her doorway she adverts her attention back to Kuasa. Her slender fingers comb through the little girl’s matted hair, her arms wound firmly around her small body, as if she’s afraid someone is going to try ripping the child away from her to deposit her back into the timeline.

Frankly, she doesn’t think it’s the most irrational fear, given the circumstances.

“I wish we could stay like this forever.” She finally says, voice almost a whisper. Mick is standing fully in the room now, door closed behind him; Kuasa didn’t even stir at the sound.

Mick remains quiet for a minute, and she flits her eyes up to look at him. He’s watching her, and Kuasa, with a sad kind of pain in his eyes because he’s come in here to tell her that a decision about what to do with Kuasa needs to be made.

Eventually he takes a step forward, followed by another, until he’s standing at the edge of her bed and only once she nods does he lower himself down onto the mattress.

“I know,” his low voice rumbles, his eyes very pointedly avoiding both her and Kuasa. “But you can’t.”

She knows he’s right, that she needs to figure out what she’s going to do with Kuasa sooner rather than later, much sooner, but her grip still tightens around the young girl.

“I can’t bring her back,” her voice is almost pleading, like she’s begging him to not let _anyone_ take her back, and he nods. “But… I can’t take care of her, either.” That’s probably what breaks her heart the most out of all this, that she has the power to remove Kuasa from the timeline but not the power to give her a better life. If it were up to her she would raise Kuasa as her own, but that’s not going to be possible. It would cause a paradox, she’s already checked.

Mick nods along, able to tell by her body language alone that this is the hardest decision she’s ever had to make.

“You tell her who you are?” He asks, because he doesn’t have any answers for her, no suggestion that doesn’t require her to break her granddaughter’s little heart. So he goes with that, because it’s easier to talk about what’s already been done as opposed to what there still is to do.

He’s a little disappointed when she shakes her head, if only because he knows how much she wants to tell but knows she can’t, and he hates having to watch her do the “right” thing when it’s so obviously killing her inside.

“Just that I’m a friend,” she answers, leaving out the _“And I’m going to keep you safe, everything is going to be ok, I promise.”_ She’s sure he’s already made assumptions about that anyway.

“You going to tell her?” She eyes him with a little bit of surprise at that, and he raises an eyebrow in response. Kuasa is young; too young to realize that the woman she was handed off to upon being brought onto this spaceship is actually the very same grandmother she just watched die, only fifty years younger.

That thought, the thought that Amaya sent Zari with the jump ship to the day where she dies, makes Mick’s hand clench into a fist. At first he was a little hurt she didn’t send him, but now he’s realized why; if she had he would’ve killed every last sorry bastard terrorizing that village and the timeline would be a mess.

“It’s safer if I don’t.” She finally answers him, soft eyes glancing back down to the little girl slumbering in her arms. “She’s little,” she states, almost wistfully. “I know enough about children to know it’s safe to assume she doesn’t really understand time and dates yet. Especially coming from Zambesi, where every day is the same as the last.” There’s something in her words there, something that is almost resentful, and a small hint at a story for another time. But then she looks back to him and it’s gone, and her eyes are all business. “We could bring her anywhere and she’d never know the difference.” He nods, because even though that is meant to sound like nothing more than an observation he knows better, and he knows her words are the very start of a plan.

“The McCabes’?” He asks, but she shakes her head.

“They were looking for a baby,” she explains, “And Kuasa is bound to have some… adjustment issues. Even if they were willing to take both of them at first, they might decide they really can only handle one child.” He nods at that, thinking it through.

“And you can’t tell ‘em cause, hell even if they did believe you it could change too much for Mari.”

Amaya nods at his words, agreeing. “I can’t just leave her.” Her words are simple, determined, and she knows he isn’t going to argue. She didn’t pull Kuasa from the timeline just to dump her in some random place, to leave her fate up to chance. “Besides,” she eventually continues, “She’ll want to know, sooner or later, what happened. She needs to be with someone who can tell her.” It’s the logic she’s been using on herself all day, the thing she’s been telling herself to reason that it isn’t selfish to want to know who Kuasa will end up raised by, if not by her. “Otherwise she might get hurt looking.”

Mick nods, though she can’t tell if he’s agreeing with what she has said or what she hasn’t. Either way, she’s happy to have him on her side.

They fall into silence after that, a very companionable silence, but a silence nonetheless. Kuasa is still asleep; Amaya is suspecting that she’ll stay that way for a while. Her breath is coming out evenly now, no longer the ragged hiccups that it was after she first fell asleep. Mick, well Mick is sitting there with a look of deep thought on his face, the gears turning in his head as he tries to come up with a solution to this… this mess she’s created.

But there is no solution, not where everyone wins, at this point she isn’t even sure there’s a solution where anyone wins. She’s happy he hasn’t said this out loud to her yet, because she’s not quite ready to admit it, and of all people she doesn’t think she could handle it coming from-

“I’ll take her.”

The sound of his voice, of his suggestion, rattles Amaya from her thoughts so quickly she has to glance down and make sure she hasn’t woken Kuasa, and by some miracle she’s hasn’t.

“What?” She asks and Mick holds his hands up defensively, almost shrinking under her gaze.

“If you’d want me to,” he amends, “I…” He trails off, and Amaya is almost certain she’s never seen him nervous like this before. “I know I’m not the most nurturing guy, so if you don’t want me raising her-”

“No Mick, that’s not it.” She interrupts him, because that is so very far from what she’s thinking. “No it’s… I trust you Mick, ok, with my life and my granddaughter’s. But do you understand what you’re offering to do? To-”

“Yes,” he answers her so seriously, quickly, and she can see it in his eyes. He hasn’t had a long time to think this over, but think it over he has, and he knows what he’s signing up for. “I don’t want to die in the time stream.” He says, and that isn’t what she was expecting him to say, but she’s listening intently to every word. “I want to go home, always have, but there’s nothing there for me to go back to. I’m not the man I used to be and I… I…” He stops and sighs, like he’s never said these words aloud even to himself. “I want my life to mean something.”

Amaya’s heart breaks at the look on his face, that look of almost complete hopelessness, and she shifts herself just enough to wrap her hand around his.

“Your life does mean something,” she promises once he’s looking at her. “You mean more to the people on this team than any of them will ever admit, I promise.” He nods at that, like a part of him already knows, and it brings a smile to her face. Still, he’s looking at her with complete seriousness.

“I promise I’ll love her like my own,” he swears and she nods, she never considered he wouldn’t.

“She’ll have some issues,” she warns, for the second time really, and he nods.

“Not my first time dealing with issues.” He promises and she can’t help but smile sweetly, almost giddy, because this really would be a perfect arrangement.

There isn’t an ounce of her that doubts Mick would be an excellent father figure to Kuasa, that he wouldn’t get an honest job and make sure that she has a real chance in life. Plus if he has Kuasa then she’d be able to check in on her every once in a while. But she still finds herself frowning, because this is almost too perfect.

“I could never repay you for something like this.” She tells him honestly but he only shakes his head.

“Don’t gotta repay me,” he insists before he squeezes her fingers that are already interlocked with his ever so lightly. “Just let me do this, please.”

A smile plays on her lips as she nods, her head falling contently onto his broad shoulder, and slowly he brings his other hand to rest in a feather-light, almost nervous, touch on Kuasa’s back.

The young girl actually relaxes a bit at the contact, and now that she knows her granddaughter is going to be safe and loved Amaya finally allows herself to bring her lips to press a kiss to the girl’s hair.

The three of them sit there for an undetermined amount of time after that, suddenly bonded together in the most unexpected of ways. When Kuasa wakes they’ll have a whole new set of problems to face, such as explaining even just a piece of this to her, not to mention any possible issues with the timeline. But for now Amaya is content to stay there with Mick by her side and her granddaughter in her arms. She knows that this is probably taking the Legends’ whole “pieced together family” thing to a new level, but she wouldn’t have it any other way.


	5. Don't Scare me Like That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thoughtsandlife23 asked for Mixen "I can't stand the thought of losing you" so here's a missing scene from Welcome to the Jungle.

She keeps the sounds of her footsteps quiet as she approaches his closed door, her movements hesitant. He probably doesn’t want to see her, probably doesn’t want to see anyone. But it’s been a long day, and after what she saw at the camp he shouldn’t be alone right now.

The question is; does she really have the right to make that decision?

Back when she first joined the team, and after she’d accepted that Mick wasn’t the one responsible for Rex’s death, she and him had started to become friends. Not to say that they aren’t friends now, they most certainly are, but they were closer back before she’d begun spending more time with Nate. She curses herself, mentally, for that one. She could tell from the start that Mick has high walls, anybody with eyes can see that, so because of that she should’ve been more careful from the beginning of her relationship with Nate to not let Mick drift away. If she had ben more careful... well then today might have gone very differently.

Reaching up she knocks her fist against his door just loud enough to be heard, but there’s no answer.

“Mick?” She calls, “It’s me.”

She isn’t sure if that will make any difference, maybe once upon a time if she had been more careful about their friendship it would have, and that thought only makes her feel more guilty.

“Come on Mick,” she tries pleading, still staring at a closed door. “I know you’re in there, you shouldn’t be alone.” Still no answer, which she can’t really blame him for, and so she sighs and takes a step back. A few different thoughts pass through her mind while she absently paces a small circle there in the hallway, before she eventually decides to lower herself to the ground and rest her back against the wall.

She won’t rush him, but she’ll be damned if she’s going to leave him alone.

Not this time.

An hour passes, maybe more, and she’s far past the point where she’s started to get bored. But she remains stubbornly in her spot, waiting him out. She spends the time thinking about how this might go down, what kind of place he’ll be in. She wonders if he knows she’s out here or if he thinks she gave up a while ago. At one point Ray passes by her, nearly tripping over her outstretched legs, and when he looks questioningly at her she just returns the expression with one that orders him not to say anything, and so he goes on his way.

It isn’t long after that that the door she’s been staking out finally opens.

He only opens it a crack, just enough to poke his head out and fix her with a look that is none-to-happy.

“I was wondering what Haircut fell over.” There is a growl in his voice, and an unspoken question of what it is she’s still doing here.

She decides not to call him out on that, and instead simply brings herself to her feet and steps across the hall so that she’s face to face with him.

“Can I come in?” She keeps her voice gentle, but firm, and after a minute he gives her one of his signature, long grunts but opens his door the rest of the way and doesn’t stop her from following him inside.

“I’m fine,” he practically barks once the doors are closed, very pointedly keeping his back to her.

She crosses her arms over her chest, unsure of how this conversation is going to go, if he’ll hate her by the end of it.

“I wouldn’t be,” she says after a minute and he does look at her, surprise written across his features as he lowers himself onto his bench press. She keeps her own features soft, sincere, and maybe just a little desperate as she shifts her weight uncomfortably from one foot to the other. “I’m not going to pretend to understand your family dynamics Mick, that’s not why I’m here.” She can feel the anger rising up in her, can hear it in her voice, and try as she might she can’t do a thing to stop it. “I’m here because that man, regardless of if he goes on to be your father or not, had a gun to your throat today.” He looks down at his feet at the anger in her voice, the threat of tears, and she doesn’t want to stand here and yell at him but he just had her too damn worried. “You told him you had nothing to lose, you told Nate you wouldn’t care if you were erased from existence-” She cuts herself off, because all he does is shrug at that, and she feels her heart breaking all over again. “Mick.” He doesn’t respond, and she can feel herself starting to spiral as her arms unfold so her hands can settle on her hips, her feet beginning to pace back and forth almost without her realizing.

He watches her, through all this he just sits there and watches her, like he doesn’t know how to react to the unshed tears shining in her eyes of her fingers eventually raking through her hair, so he’s just going to let it happen and see if maybe it will start to make sense at some point.

Suddenly she turns on him, her eyes leveled to his and her gaze firm. “I know you’ve been through a lot, you’ve been hurt. You were a thief before you got on this ship, so you’re not exactly used to being valued by society. Now I can’t speak for the others, but I can’t stand the thought of losing you.”

His face finally softens at that, a look of guilt and sorrow flashing through his eyes, accompanied by surprise. He opens his mouth like he wants to say something, but closes it abruptly when he realizes that he doesn’t have any words. So they stay like that, in silence, for a good few minutes while Amaya calms herself and Mick thinks through her words.

“Please,” she finally begs, her voice soft once again. “Don’t let anything like that happen again.” She wants to go to him, to wrap him in her arms and never let him go, but she can’t. They’ve become too distant; it isn’t place.

He nods, a small rumble in his throat as he avoids her eyes. It’s not the answer she wants, but it’ll have to do for now, until they’re closer again.

So she smiles, “Thank you.”

With that she turns and leaves him back to his own devices, a shuttering breath escaping her once she’s in the hall and his door is closed behind her. Today was too close for comfort, and if something ever puts him on the edge like that again, she wants to be able to talk him back.

She’ll never be able to forgive herself otherwise.


	6. Do This Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thoughtsandlife23 asked for Mixen "I've wanted this for so long"

Mick can’t help but to sigh in relief when he finally sees the ship coming into view, it’s been a long night.

Amaya stumbles beside him, and his grip on her arm tightens reflexively to keep her from falling, his eyes snapping to her to make just to make sure she is still standing.

She laughs drunkenly at the whole thing, her uncoordinated feet trying to keep up with his brisk pace and adjust to the new terrain of the field where they’d landed the ship at the same time.

“I’m sorry,” she giggles, leaning slightly into his arm to keep herself up as they walk. “There was a hole.”

He can’t help but to chuckle at the matter-of-fact way that she says this, a smile playing on his lips at the sight of her face so light and carefree. After finishing up a mission in their own time before sundown Sara gave them the night for some well deserved shore leave before they head back into the temporal zone. Amaya had originally planned on just spending the night holed up in her room on the ship, sulking in the aftermath of her second break up with Pretty, so Mick convinced her to go out and have some fun to forget about it.

_“Well,”_ He thinks to himself as he continues pulling her along with him towards the opening ramp of the ship, _“Mission accomplished.”_

They get on the ship and he, no matter how many times Amaya gets distracted and tries to derail their path, brings her straight to her room. Once there he finally unwinds his arm from hers and watches as she stumbles over to her bed, laughing even as she flops unceremoniously forward onto it. She stays like that for a few minutes, giggling into her mattress while Mick turns around and opens up the top drawer of her dresser… and abruptly pushes it closed when he realizes it’s her underwear drawer.

He is well aware that his cheeks, while normally a little red, are flushed with pink and he almost doesn’t dare to look in the next drawer. Still, he ultimately decides that whatever is in there can’t be any more private than the top drawer, (at least, he hopes not.) and so he pulls it open and breaths a sigh of relief when he finds a mess of shirts greeting him.

Once he’s got one of her softer long sleeved shirts in hand, one he’s fairly certain is made for sleeping, as well as a pair of pajama pants he turns around where he finds that Amaya has rolled herself onto her back and his looking up at her ceiling with wonder in her eyes.

He watches her for a minute, contemplating what might be going through that pretty little head of hers, when she speaks up and answers his unasked question.

“The ceiling is shiny,” Her voice is dreamy, like she’s in a daze, and he hums before approaching the bed.

“Time for bed,” he says, showing her the pajamas as she brings herself into a sitting position.

She sighs, her shoulders deflating and her face contemplating… something. He sets the pajamas down next to her and turns to go, when she speaks up again.

“Thank you,” she says, getting him to turn back around, and he finds that while her eyes are still very much glassed over from the liquor in her system she’s looking at him with an air of sincerity, and he grunts with a nod.

“You’re welcome,” he says, and he’s about to try and leave again so that she can change, but she’s pouting down at her lap, actually _pouting,_ and well he just can’t leave her like that.

“What’s wrong?” he asks, moving to kneel down in front of her and the look that she gives him peering through her long lashes is almost guilty.

“Why are you taking care of me?”

Well, he wasn’t expecting that.

When the words leave her mouth he just sort of blinks at her, unsure of how else to respond to that.

“Uh…” He eventually manages to stutter out, “Cause you’re my friend, and you’re drunk.”

“Some friend I am,” she scoffs, rolling her eyes with something not far from disgust. “I promised to help you then I abandoned you for Nathaniel, who turned out to be a huge mistake-”

“You did not abandon me,” he cuts her off with the promise, his hands taking ahold of hers before he can even realize what it is he’s doing, but he can’t bring himself to take them back once he notices.

Not when she’s looking at him like he’s all that she ever wants to see.

“When I was gone I missed you the most.” She confesses, returning his grip on her hands. “When I came back… I hoped it would be different. But, I let myself get wrapped up in Nathaniel again, and after another messy break-up, you’re the one here.”

He can’t help but to smile at that, a genuine smile, and at some point during their conversation their faces have drifted closer. It would be so easy for him to lean forward and close the distance between them, to do what he’s wanted to do ever since she first snuck up behind him and tried to slit his throat. To…

She takes care of it.

In the blink of an eye her lips are pressing lightly against his, timidly asking for permission to move forward, and it’s only natural that he parts his own lips for her. He’s finally feeling for himself just how smooth her lips are, how soft they feel against his own, and the faint scent of the alcohol still on her breath is probably the only thing keeping him even remotely grounded right now. Around the same time that her fingers curl gently around the lapels of his jacket is when his own hands settle of their own accord onto her waist. That’s about the time that she tries to deepen the kiss, her fists starting to push down on his jacket, and so Mick knows that he has to stop this.

He pulls back, breaking their kiss before his mind or some… other, very interested… part of him can even have a chance at talking him out of it.

She looks disappointed, her fists still lightly curled into the front of his coat.

“You don’t want this?” She doesn’t sound offended, or even upset, just… regretful. Like she thinks she’s missed her chance with him because of all the time she spent on Pretty or something silly like this.  
“I’ve wanted this for so long,” He assures her, gently reaching up and removing her hands from his chest. “Believe me Amaya, I want this.” He is beyond grateful that he chose to kneel in front of her bed, because if she could see below his waist right now he’s fairly certain that not even his baggy jeans could conceal from her how much he wants this. “But it ain’t gonna be like this; you’re drunk.”

Now she looks a little hurt, but he knows she’ll understand in the morning, so with a small smile he leans over one last time and presses a gentle kiss to her forehead.

“Get changed for bed,” He instructs her as he rises, “I’ll be back with some water for ya.”

 

* * *

 

By the time he comes back almost a full ten minutes later, he’d wanted to make sure she had enough time to change, her pajamas are still wadded up in a ball at the foot of her mattress and she is curled up on her side sound asleep.

He snorts a chuckle to himself, placing the water bottle down on her nightstand before carefully settling himself at the end of the bed. He’s slow as he unzips the knee high boots she’d selected for the night, pulling them from her feet slowly as so not to wake her. Once that’s done things get a little more complicated, considering she has laid herself down on top of her blankets. But the alcohol still in her system has rendered her a heavier sleeper than he would normally guess she would be, so he’s able to slowly inch the sheets and comforter down beneath her until they’re free. She mumbles a bit in her sleep, but doesn’t fully wake, and a happy little smile plays on her lips when he covers her with the blankets.

“Night Mick,” she murmurs softly, tiredly, once he’s tucked her in.

“Goodnight Amaya,” Her eyes are still closed, so she doesn’t see the smile on his face, but by the way the corners of her smile twitch, he knows she hears it in his voice. “Sweet dreams.”


	7. Haunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> agentmarymargaretskitz asked for Mixen "Do you believe in ghosts?"
> 
> I'm not entirely sure what happened here.

He thought he was done seeing Snart.

Well, to be fair, he hasn’t actually seen Snart since they took down The Legion, unless he’s counting Leo. But lately he can’t shake this feeling that he’s being watched part of the time. At first he thought he was just being paranoid, wouldn’t be the first time, but then things around his room started going missing. He knows his quarters are a mess, and that’s putting it lightly, but it’s a controlled chaos. He knows where everything is, so when random things were suddenly not where he left them and on other ends of the room he started to get suspicious.

At first he thought it might just be New Girl trying to mess with him, she’s admitted to sneaking into his room before during some dream she had when Gideon had her in a coma. But when he confronted her about it she didn’t know what he was talking about, and she had an alibi in Haircut.

He’s still trying to figure out whose been messing with his stuff when he sits down to write, fully intending to pick up where he left off, except he can’t. When he scans over the document loaded into his typewriter he freezes, fingers hovering over the keys, eyes glued to the final sentence on the paper.

_“When Buck rose up out of the ashes of the fire, chest heaving as he struggled to breath, he help”_

He just starred blankly at the page, at the final word of the sentence.

_“Help.”_

He hadn’t written that. Sure, it wouldn’t be the first time that he wrote some random word without realizing it, but he had been so in the zone when writing this paragraph and then the alarms blared. He didn’t have time to jot down even one more word before racing to the bridge, barely had time to lock his typewriter away. He didn’t write that, and supposedly New Girl hasn’t been in here, so it had to be someone else. He doesn’t want to believe it, but he can’t help thinking about the uneasy and yet non-disturbing feeling he’s had of being watched lately, and of the objects moving around his room when he isn’t looking. Now this; it’s all the classic signs of a haunting.

_“Help.”_

He has to go to someone.

He can’t tell Sara, not when he doesn’t have any proof. She’ll want him to be sure; she’ll need him to be sure. In order for that to happen he’ll need proof. Haircut could probably help him with that, but at the same time science doesn’t seem like the answer here. For this he needs something a little more… unexplainable.

He’s not sure if she’ll be able to help him or not, but he knocks on Amaya’s door all the same.

“Hey Mick, what’s up?” She asks when she answers the door.

“Do you believe in ghosts?” He blurts out before he can think of any better way to say it. Her face falls, becoming serious as she leans against the doorframe.

“After the things we’ve seen, of course I believe in ghosts.” She answers, “What’s going on?”

They go into her room where he proceeds to explain the whole thing about how he thinks Snart is haunting him and in the end they find themselves sitting across from each other with the lights dimmed, Snart’s parka between them, her a shared cup of her special tea to help with this little séance.

“It’ll help if you think about him,” Amaya advises as he grimaces at the taste of the tea, unsure of why Pretty likes it so damn much. “Snart.”

He grunts and nods for an answer, then mimics her meditation position.

* * *

 

When Mick opens his eyes he and Amaya are standing in the galley.  
“How’d we get here?” He asks, “I thought we were looking for Snart.”

“Maybe he’s here,” Amaya suggests, though she seems just as confused as he is.

“Well I wouldn’t want to invite myself into your bedroom.”

The familiar smartass drawl has Mick turning around with wide eyes, and there’s Snart leaning against the counter.

“Leonard,” he gasps.

“Hi Mick,” his old friend says with a small wave, “How have you been?”

“I… Why’d you wait till now to start haunting us?” He stutters and Snart sighs.

“Truth be told Mick, I didn’t.” Mick raises an eyebrow at that, even as Snart straightens up and starts towards him. “I tried, after The Oculus, but nothing on this ship responds to me. No matter what I do I can’t appear to anyone or touch anything.”

“Till now,” Mick finishes for him, voice boarding on hopeful now, “You’ve been messing with my stuff.” Snart shakes his head, and Mick feels his face fall. “But… who?”

“I’m not sure,” Snart answers, “I’ve been hearing this voice, I can’t make out what it’s saying. It’s like it’s always whispering. But it got me thinking… I’ve figured that this place I’m stuck in is a purgatory of some sort, that it’s the flip side of the real world. But what if…. What if there’s something in the middle?”

“I’m sorry?” Amaya asks, stepping forward.

“Mick,” Snart says, “Remember that Christmas movie you’ve never been able to finish?”

“What about it?” Mick barks, not seeing the connection.

“Remember how the people can never see Scrooge when he visits them with the ghosts, even though he’s really there?”

“Yeah,” Mick huffs, “But those ghosts ain’t dead people. At least… they don’t act like they are. One of them’s huge! And Scrooge ain’t dead.”

“Wait,” Amaya interjects, the wheel sin her head visibly turning. “Are you saying that this place is, that you are, like that? Not dead?”

That sparks Mick’s interest, and the hope blossoming in his chest isn’t totally crushed when his old partner shrugs.

“I’m not sure,” he answers, “But that wasn’t where I was going.”

“Then where-” He starts to ask but the look on Snart’s face quiets him, foreshadowing an answer.

“Those ghost exist in a timeline, and you guys are literally parked inside of the timeline. This thing that’s haunting the two of you, it could be from anywhere in the timeline, which would explain why it’s as much of a mystery to me as it is to you.”

“Wait,” Amaya interjects, “The two of us? Its only haunting Mick?”

At that Leonard raises an eyebrow, and suddenly they hear a crash, coming from the quarters, and as Mick and Amaya both turn at the sound Leonard actually smirks.

“I believe…” He drawls, looking at Amaya, “That was your room.”

* * *

 

Mick opens his eyes with a start. For a split second he thinks he’s dreamt the whole thing, from the conversation with Snart that’s ringing in his head to the… something else, ringing in his ears. A scream? A word? Something he only caught the tail end of at the very end of… whatever just happened.

He’s back in Amaya’s room, the woman in question sitting across from him with wide eyes, looking past him. When he turns to look over his shoulder he sees that most of her books have been knocked from their shelf, her Wizard of Oz slippers lay scattered at opposite ends of the small cabin, and a single word haphazardly scribbled onto the little whiteboard hanging above her desk.

_Mom._


	8. Haunted (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> agentmarymargaretskitzasked for a sequel to "Haunted" so we could find out what's going on there. I barely understand what's going on there, but here we go!

“I checked with Gideon,” Amaya announces as she enters into Mick’s room, the arsonist sitting in his chair and considering his beer.

He takes his attention off it to look at her, though, and raises an eyebrow.

“And?”

She gives a sigh and a shrug, making her way into the room and sinking down on the bench press.

“She says Esi’s timeline is fine.” She answers, almost exasperated. “She shouldn’t be the one haunting us.”

“What’s that mean?” Mick grumbles, “You got another kid?”

Amaya sighs again, because she thought of that, but…

“Not according to Gideon’s records.”

It’s quiet again, both of them out of ideas because if it isn’t Esi haunting them and writing _mom_ on her whiteboard, then who is it?  
“Maybe we’re going about this wrong,” she suggests.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean…” She trails, thinking through her next words just to be sure they make sense. “Maybe we shouldn’t be focusing who the ghost is, but rather that dimension they’re trapped in.”

She can tell she’s peaked Mick’s interest with that, judging by the way he holds the liquid of his beer in his mouth, listening.

“If we can understand where they are,” she starts, “We might be able to help them, and Snart.”

 

* * *

 

They call Rip.

It isn’t a course of action Mick is particularly thrilled with, but Rip knows more about time travel and the things it can effect than anyone else does, even Gideon. When they tell him the story his jaw drops, the words not coming at first.

“You alright?” Mick asks after a solid minute of silence and Rip, finally, clears his throat in response.

“Yes,” he manages, “It’s just… what you’re talking about is an extremely rare occurrence, something I have never actually seen during my time as a Time Master.”

“Can you help us or not Englishman?” Mick growls, leading Rip to roll his eyes, exasperated.

“I’m not sure, Mr. Rory.” Rip says, “The temporal zone is a sub-dimension in it of itself, a limbo of history. Supposedly there is another pocket dimension that exist inside of it, a place where things and people who are in danger of being erased from the timeline due to aberrations find themselves before their chances at existence are entirely wiped off the table, only able to interact with the physical world when their time is extremely limited.”

They take that in for a moment, each of them trying to process the information.

“So…” Amaya is the first to speak, “I was supposed to have another child?” She asks and Rip nods.

“As of right now, according to the timeline, you don’t.” He says, “But the timeline is not set in stone, so in theory you still could.”

At this point Amaya looks pale, her eyes wide as she realizes that if this “should’ve been child” of hers is haunting her now, then that means it’s time must be coming soon.

“Hang on,” Mick growls stepping closer to Rip, “She doesn’t even know who her first kid belongs to. You can’t just walk in here and tell her she’s supposed to have a kid already.”

“Not already,” Rip clarifies, “Soon, probably born within the next year.”

“That doesn’t give her much time.” Mick growls.

“Indeed,” Rip agrees, a look of pity on his face as he looks past the arsonist and to Amaya. “At this rate Ms. Jiwe, your child that has been erased from the timeline will likely remain so, unless you choose to make sure they happen.”

“How…” Amaya stutters, trying to take in the information. “How would… how would I even… know, who’s supposed to be the father?”

Rip sighs, “Perhaps it would be best if you just allow-”

“No,” Amaya cuts him off, her voice stern but her eyes pleading. “No, please.”

Rip sighs again; “Very well,” he gives in. “Gideon? Can you give me the timeline that would have led to Ms. Jiwe giving birth to a child before her daughter Esi?”

“Of course,” Gideon chimes in reply, “After The Oculus was destroyed my projected timeline showed Mr. Rory awaking from his stasis in 2017 after the battery on the stasis field died. He and Felicity Smoak were to find the other Legends and recruit Ms. Jiwe to the team after Rex Tyler’s death. He and Ms. Jiwe would have begun a relationship not long after she joined the Waverider and welcomed their first child together nine months from the current date.”

They’re all silent.

Nate is the aberration. If he had never found Mick, if he and Amaya never, then she and Mick would have…

“I’ll leave you two to figure this out.” Rip says, breaking the quiet, and with nothing more than a press of a button on his time courier he’s gone.

 

* * *

 

They avoid each other the rest of the day, an agreement between them that they’re going to think this over on their own. The day stretches into night, then late night, and finally Amaya can’t take the lying awake on her bunk any longer. She gets up and has every intention of going to Mick’s room, but when she opens the door he’s already standing there.

Her breath hitches in her throat, his too, she suspects, and they spend a few good seconds just standing there staring at each other.

“Uh…” He stutters, snapping her from her daze, so she steps aside.

“Why don’t you come in?” She invites, admittedly surprised when he nods and follows her instruction. She shuts the door behind him, and they’re back to staring at each other.

“If we do this…” he trails, cutting to the chase.

“There’s a good chance I’ll…” she wants to say it, she really and truly wants to. _“Get pregnant,”_ it’s just two simple words, two simple words that don’t have to mean anything yet, but they do.

“Yeah,” Mick says, almost in wonder. “I… Whatever you want to do is fine by me. I… I’m just glad to know that, in one timeline anyway, I had a shot with you.” Amaya feels her heart breaking in her chest at his words, “Guess I just screwed it up here.”

“Mick,” she says, stepping closer into his space and suddenly she isn’t sure of what to say.

So, instead, she leans up on her toes and presses a light kiss to his lips.

“You didn’t screw it up,” she promises, “I did.”

“You-”

“You needed someone, after Leonard, I should’ve been there. I’m sorry.”

“You-” He stops himself, he must see it in her eyes that she isn’t going to listen to any argument. “Do you want the kid?”

He doesn’t mean to blurt it out like that, she doesn’t think, but it’s ok. She winds her arms around his neck. “It’s sudden,” she admits, “But… I do.” She watches him for a reaction, and dare she think it she’s almost sure she sees a light in his eyes.

Still, she has to ask. “Do you?”

He puts his hands on her waist, pulling her into him for another kiss.

“I do,” he says, getting her to smile excitedly, something that he matches, and the next thing she knows they’re locked in a heated kiss.

As the kiss deepens, his tongue slipping into her mouth and making her groan, her hips already bucking into him. Her body knows what it wants, what it needs, and that this is right.

But he breaks the kiss, just a bit, and meets her eyes. “You sure this is what you want?” He asks  and she nods vigorously, eye closing and lips pressing another kiss to his.

“More than anything,” she swears honestly, voice breathless. “Put a baby in me.”

He smiles wide at her words, then lifts her up and carries her to the bed.


	9. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked for any arrowverse ship with "caught in a snare trap"

Mick is heading back to his room when he hears the faint shouts, and so he stops to listen.

“Help!” The word is so faint, coming from somewhere down the hall, but clear; so he picks up his pace.

The shouts grow louder the further down the hall he goes, his panic increasing when he realizes it’s Amaya’s voice. He breaks into a run at that revelation, not knowing what kind of trouble she could be in but knowing that if she’s resorted to shouting for the help of any passerby it must be bad. Of course he furrows his brow when he nearly misses the door from behind which he’s sure the cries are coming from, because it’s his door; and what would Amaya be doing in his room?

That’s when his eyes grow with absolute terror, the pieces clicking into place within his mind; he knows exactly what’s happened.

After the new girl somehow snuck her way into his room and even more mysteriously got her hands on his novel he… updated, you could say, his security.

He’d kept what he already had; the lock box, the swamp of dirty laundry, the bear trap, the electric shock on the lock box, even the exploding ink. But after New Girl somehow managed to still get into his personal property he’d added one more measure, an old favorite of his.

A traditional snare trap.

Sure enough, when he bursts into the room Amaya is there, suspended from the ceiling by a rope caught around her ankle, and looking none too pleased.

“Uh…” He stutters out, torn between being angry and being sorry. “Wat’cha doing up there?”

He has to smile, there’s no way he can’t once she crosses her arms over her chest and frowns at him, the expression looking absolutely adorable from this angle.

“Oh you know,” she sarcastically bites, “Just hanging around.”

He chuckles, and then begins maneuvering himself around the heaps of laundry on his floor until he is just underneath her. She lets out a shriek when he undoes the rope, but it fades once he catches her and sets her on her feet.

“Thanks,” she grumbles.

“No problem,” he says, “Now, mind telling me what you’re doing in here?”

She looks unamused at first, but it turns quickly to guilt as he stares her down.

“Zari… told me about your novel.” She admits, biting on her bottom lip and making herself look so innocent. “She says it’s really good and… it doesn’t matter, I still shouldn’t have snuck into your room. I’m sorry.”

He hums at her confession and then with a sigh turns around and, being careful as always not to set off any of his own traps, opens up the lockbox and removes the rough version of what he’s been writing.

She looks confused when he hands it to her, and she’s hesitant to take it.

“New Girl’s already gone and run her mouth,” he excuses as he fingers finally curl around the very corner of the stack of papers. “Might as well get a second opinion.”

She still looks weary, but now there is a little smirk breaking through her features now, and he smirks.

He’s still going to get some revenge on New Girl for running her mouth, but maybe it isn’t the worst thing she could’ve done.


	10. Better Things To Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sophiainspace asked for Mixen "I'm not going anywhere"

Amaya’s leg is moving up and down like a rabbit’s, her teeth sunken into her lower lip. She still isn’t clear on what happened exactly, all she knows is that she got a frantic call from Barry asking her to meet him at the hospital. Apparently he had been teaching Wally to throw lightening and someone’s shot, the two speedsters haven’t been clear about whose it was, went awry and hit Nathanial.

“How is he?”

She snaps her head up, she hadn’t even seen Mick come into the hospital waiting room, much less move to stand over her. She feels the smile spreading over her face, relief settling in her chest as he smiles back at her she. She stands and gives him a hug, relishing in the feeling of his strong arms around her much smaller frame.

“I don’t know,” she says, “They won’t tell me anything.”

He makes that annoyed rumbling sound at the back of his throat when she tells him that, and then promptly tells her to wait while he goes and haggles with the nurse. She can’t help but laugh as he goes, reclaiming her seat and waiting for him to return. When that time does come it’s written on his face that he hasn’t been successful.

“No luck?” She asks as he takes the seat next to her with a shake of his head.

“Sorry.”

“It’s alright,” she assures him. “Thank you for coming.”

He smirks at her, that little glint of amusement in the corner of his eye. “Don’t worry about it.” He tells her, in just the way that she figured he would. “You want me to stay?” He goes on to ask, “Keep you company?”

She bites at her lip again, wringing her hands anxiously together. “If you don’t mind.”

“Course not,” he says, voice sincere. “I’m not going anywhere.”

She chuckles at that, despite living in the same time and place as Mick it has been far too long since the two of them last saw each other. They haven’t been in 2017 very long, only a few weeks, but she still feels guilty for not meeting up with Mick more.

They make small talk and pass time for almost three hours before Mick finally announces that he’s going to get a coffee. He leaves his jacket on the seat of his chair, under her supervision, and at some point after he’s left Amaya notices a shiny strip of paper sticking out from the pocket.

Well, she wouldn’t want him to lose that.

She only picks up the paper so that she can put it back, honest, but once she’s holding it she can see that it is very clearly a ticket to something and, well, she never has been very good at taming her own curiosity.

It’s a plane ticket, to Aruba, and it leaves this afternoon.

She glances up at the clock on the far wall, and then back to the ticket.

The flight left ten minutes ago.

She shoves the ticket back into his pocket just in time for him to return, two cups of coffee in hand. He gives one to her as he reclaims his seat and starts telling her about some old lady he saw shoving sugar packets into her purse.

She takes a sip of her coffee in order to hide her smile, thinking about how every time she thinks she knows exactly how much Mick cares, she learns that he cares just a little more.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the prompt list I was using, feel free to hit me up with prompts!
> 
> https://firesoulstuff.tumblr.com/post/168799483732/nearly-200-writing-prompts-feel-free-to-reblog


End file.
